customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lei Lung Wei
"我忍受衝擊 (I ''eat energy.)" History Early Life Ji, formerly known under the alias of Lee Lung Wei, was a young chinese boy who always had his grandfather, or ''Gung-gung, tell him the stories of America. Ji loved these stories and had his Gung-gung tell them every night. The stories made him want to go to America and live like his grandfather did. Lung seemed as normal as anyone... Power Ignition When Lung reached puberty his powers were ignited by the hormone reaction. He unknowingly became a mutant citizen at that time. One rainy morning Lung was walking to to school when he concluded that he was going to be late if he took the usual route to school. As he walked on he saw an alley-way and began to walk down it. Suddenly, a man jumped from behind a dumpster and demanded to give him money at gun-point. Lung's Gung-gung told him that in his time america had much racism toward chinese people, and he had learned to keep his honor by never answering to anyone but your master or over. "No." Lung said calmly then shut his eyes, ready for the impending shot. If one had seen his face after the gun went of they would think he was being killed. But, the shock on Lung's face was not from the shock of being shot but from the shock that it hadn't hurt. The mugger shot again and still Lung did not feel pain. He did feel something though. The bullet, it was still in the gun. How could that be? Hyun thought. But his thoughts were interupted by a scream from his attacker. The mugger fainted, and as Lung looked down to see his reflection in a puddle. His face was distorted by what he thought were ripples on the water. Lung then took a double-take and saw that it was not ripples in the water that were distorting his face it was a rippling in the air immeadetly around him. He was astonished and began to run toward the school but as soon as he took one step the rippling motion traveled down his leg and rocketed him into the air. He reached the school just in time. At school he pondered what happened, then the teacher said something that caught his ear. She said that ''"Kinetic energy" ''is energy created by something moving. That was it! It was the kinetic energy, the impact of the bullet, he somehow absorbed it! But, what about the mega jump thing he did earlier? After a while he figured out that as soon as he jumped the rippling stopped, therefore he must have let out the kinetic energy! "I GOT IT!" He yelled. Everyone at the class looked at him. Lung shrunk into his seat with embarassment. That night he tested his theory and sure enough he figured out he was right earlier and hitting ones bedroom wall with the force of a ricochetting base ball is not the brightest idea. Hero Lung grew up and told only his family about his powers. He decided that Hong-Kong needed something...they needed a HERO. Wearing an ancient chinese mask to conceal his identity and black suit for stealth Lung became Ji: Master of kinetic energy. Trained in the art of kung-fu he became a force to be reconed with. Personality Ji is the strong silent type partaining to the art of kung-fu warriors. Power Anatomy and Function Ji has the power of kinetic energy absorption and release. He can absorb centrifical force, impact, and any other form of kinetic energy then let it out of one or many points of his body. An example of his power use is absorbing the impact of a gun-shot and then punching the attacker with that force plus his own strength. It comes in very handy but he can't use it without activating it with his mind, this makes him powerless in an ambush. His mutation is somewhat complex. His atomic structure can absorb and slow down kinetic energy so it won't hurt him then letting it speed up after it has been redirected. His mutation also can hold kinetic energy and let more in so it will build up, making a stronger counter attack. Weaknesses Ji has two weaknesses, one is to much kinetic energy for him to absorb being thrust on him, the other is ambushes. There are no elemental opposites of kinetic energy so Ji doesn't have to worry about anything balancing out his power to zero. Strengths Ji has no strengths over any other power so he must rely on human physical advantages. Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: Normal 7 (But varies depending on energy absorption.) Strength: Normal 8 (But varies depending on energy absorption.) Endurance: 10 (but infinate over physical attacks.) Willpower:10 Hero Level:8R4 Hero Crisis Joining FEMTA Category:Superheroes Category:Members of FEMTA Category:AtahiNuma Category:Level 8 characters